scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Spyro
Spyro is the main protagonist in "Spyro the Dragon" Spyro Plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Dragon Rockz Style) He is a Jedi Spyro Plays Simba in The Blue Dragon King (1994) He is a bravely lion Spyro Plays Iago in Lewisladdin Robinson, Lewisladdin Robinson II: The Return of Master Xehanort & Lewisladdin Robinson III: The King of Thieves He is a Parrot Trivia *In the Japanese version of Spyro the Dragon and Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, Spyro was voiced by actress Akiko Yajima to add on the charm of the Japanese atmosphere of the game's release in the Japanese markets. Akiko Yajima has also done Charlie Brown's Japanese voice, Teddy's Japanese voice from Full House, Peter Shepherd's Japanese voice from the Japanese-dubbed Fuji TV and DVD versions of the film Jumanji (TV Asahi version was done by: Kazuhiro Shindou), and Edith's Japanese voice from Despicable Me. She was probably best known for doing Shinnosuke Nohara's voice for the anime Crayon Shin-chan ''as well as Annie Barrs from the PS2 RPG ''Tales of Rebirth. *Spyro makes a cameo appearance in Crash Twinsanity where he appears in the Evil Twins' Treasure Room (without Sparx) to recover his stolen treasure and toasts Dr. N. Gin, N. Brio, and N. Tropy when they try to take it as well. *Spyro also made a brief appearance in an early trailer for the first Ty the Tasmanian Tiger game, alongside Crash Bandicoot and Sonic the Hedgehog, all three of whom were in a hospital ward, having apparently come away from a battle with the tiger, worse off. **The game developer of the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger game series would later develop the first two The Legend of Spyro games. *His name could come from the Greek word "pyro" (meaning "fire"), possibly fused with the Latin "spiro", "to breathe". **Spyro's name could have been named after Spyro Gyra, an American jazz fusion band. ***This reference would later be put in Skylanders Academy, where Spyro had finished explaining why he got his name and mentioned someone named "Gyra". *Spyro shares voice actors with Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Finkelstein from the Kingdom Hearts series. They were all voiced by Jess Harnell, at least once. *Spyro also made a cameo appearance in the South Park episode, Imagination Land. *It is apparent that Spyro was at least 12 years old in Spyro: Year of the Dragon, since the Dragon Eggs come every twelve years to the Dragon Realms. Although if dragons mature slower than humans, Spyro's age could be any multiple of 12. *In one of the first game's commercials, the protesting sheep/lamb said Spyro is like "napalm on four scaly legs". *Spyro's relationship with Ember is similar to Sonic's relationship with Amy Rose from the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. Except now, Ember no longer flirts with Spyro, while Amy is still chasing after Sonic. *While Spyro's horns and tail spike are yellow in most art, in the first three Spyro games, his horns and tail spike are orange. *Spyro is said by Astor to have A.D.D. (Attention Deficit Disorder). *In the GBA classic Spyro games (Spyro: Season of Ice, Spyro: Season of Flame, ''etc.), the image on Spyro's dialogue box shows Spyro with mistakenly red colored eyes, which is similar to Spyro's [[Spyro (Skylanders)|''Skylanders counterpart]] who also has red eyes. *Ironically, while Spyro had no interest in love and called it a "plague", his counterpart in The Legend of Spyro series was the one who "fell victim to love". *In gameplay, Spyro did not have significant spikes protruding from his spine until 2004. *Despite Spyro being a reptile, his body structure, controls, and muscle movements are in many ways feline-like, especially in the games that came before 2004. *Spyro and Hot Dog from the Skylanders series share voice actors (Carlos Alazraqui and Tom Kenny). *In Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, when Spyro is using the Supercharge, he will change to his Spyro 1 model. This also happens in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels in The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Dragons Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters